


Even an Android can be a Bro

by John_Doe_Boi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: #ThinkAboutIt, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bronnor, Characters mentioned from both works, Characters might be a bit ooc, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Needs to be edited but is still legible, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Doe_Boi/pseuds/John_Doe_Boi
Summary: A crack ship that nobody asked for but now you have it





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersGuideToTheGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ShippersGuideToTheGalaxy).



> This is only happening because of ShippersGuideToTheGalaxy (an amazing YouTuber, honestly go binge watch now) and her stream chat who decided it was a great idea to pair up Craig and Connor. Also, this is my first time writing fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks

 

 

 After putting the remaining items in the last few boxes Connor glanced over at the older man who was spooning one of the moving boxes, a bottle of whiskey in his hands. A sigh fell from his lips but he couldn't be too disappointed, at least the man was trying to stop drinking as much for his own health, this was just a small bump in the road. He would have to confiscate the bottle later but the important thing at the moment was waking him.

"Hank," the name fell from his mouth at an even tone causing the ex-police lieutenant to mutter curses under his breath "Hank. We have to leave in approximately fifteen minutes."

More curses and groaning commenced.

Connor found his brown eyes narrowing as Hank refused to cooperate and walked forward, taking the bottle from Hank's grasp. He did the one thing he knew would wake Hank without a doubt.

He smacked him.

"Ow! What the fuck Connor?!" Hank held his cheek as he waited for a response, his other hand brushing past his messy grey hair, a scowl forming on his lips. The android could assess that Hank wasn't extremely drunk which was a good thing, he was manageable like this.

"It was the only way I know how to wake you up when you're in a drunken state. We have to leave soon Hank." Hank rolled his eyes at the response he received but he didn't bother saying much else than a 'yeah, yeah' before getting up and stretching, his back making an audible popping sound.

They were moving from Detroit to a small town by the name of Maple Bay after the Android Revolution ended. Hank said something about needing a fresh start where he could recover from the still open wounds his son dying had left him with and due to losing his job after punching Agent Perkinson in the nose he decided now was a decent time for a new start.

Much to Connor's surprise, Hank had asked Connor if he wanted to join him, and honestly, without much thought, Connor said yes. Emotions were new to Connor, normally he would have analyzed the situation to pick the best outcome but he chose based on what he felt inside instead. Besides with Markus continuing to be the face of the Revolution and making sure the Androids get equal rights as they were promised, there's not much else for him in Detroit.

Connor helped pack up the boxes into the moving van before sitting down in the driver's seat of Hank's old car, Sumo leaving absolutely no room in the back seats as he laid down. Hank groaned as he sat in the passenger seat with a frown.

"I can drive my own car y'know." The grumpy drunk commented while looking over at the brown haired android sitting in the driver's seat in his car.

"No offense Hank, but I do believe it wouldn't be in our best interests for you to drive in a drunken state. We could both die and I'm not entirely fond of that idea." Connor made sure Hank could hear every word he spoke and awaited a response. He didn't get one. Instead, when he glanced over he saw Hank had fallen asleep once more. A sigh filled the quiet car as Connor accessed his database, hoping something would help him know how to drive one of these old manual vehicles, happy when he eventually found something. He followed the instructions he found and drove down the road, the moving van following behind them.

Hank slept for most of the drive and so did Sumo, both making small sounds in their sleep. Connor found this amusing so he decided to let them both rest. The drive was pretty quiet but Connor didn't mind, it allowed him to digest the kind of emotions running through him. Anticipation, joy, curiosity, he didn't quite know and he couldn't quite place it.

After a long drive, longer then it should have been due to having to stop to walk Sumo and Hank's pee breaks, they arrived in front of the house that they would share together. Connor felt what he thought to be excitement bubble up in his chest as the corners of his lips tugged upwards into a faint smile. If he was being honest with himself smiling still didn't feel at all natural. He glanced over at Hank who seemed to be smiling as well, up from his long nap and looking decently rested.

"Well, are we just gonna sit here or what? Let's take a peek inside." Hank popped open his car door, motioning for Connor to do the same. Blinking a few times Connor got out of the car, putting a leash on Saint Bernard and looking at the for sale sign up in the yard.

His hand went to slowly touch it and remove it from where it was stuck into the ground when the sound of a happily gurgling baby caught him off guard. Connor moved his gaze to the sound and saw a man in work out clothes with a baby on his chest and twin girls wearing baseball uniforms tugging at his hand. Furrowing his brows slightly Connor couldn't help but analyze the situation at hand. The man was being tugged along by the children, who he presumed to be his, and they were looking at Sumo.

"Oh-uh...Hey bro! So sorry but my girls saw your dog and wanna know if they can pet him." With his free hand, the man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a sheepish smile gracing his lips. Craig Cahn. That was the man's name, at least from what Connor's scan showed, and his kids' names are Briar, Hazel, and River.

Connor glanced over to where Hank was standing, Sumo wasn't his dog after all, only for Hank to shrug in response. Typical. A sigh left his mouth but he nodded and remained friendly.

"Sure, go ahead. Go for behind the ears, he loves that." With careful eyes, he watched as the girls carefully pet the large gentle giant, before recalling that neither him or the man, who he knew was named Craig, never introduced themselves. "My name's Connor -" he cut himself off. Technically he wasn't owned by Cyberlife anymore so he didn't have a reason to go around saying "My name's Connor, I'm the android sent by cyberlife" anymore but it felt weird just to say his name and nothing else in the context of meeting someone.

The man tilted his head slightly at the silence, the longer parts of his black hair swaying with his movements, before deciding to speak up. "Well, I'm Craig. It's nice to meet you, Connor, dude. I guess we're gonna be neighbors" He flashed another smile, this one a bit more charming and a bit less embarrassed, and pointed over to his house which was right across the street.

Connor felt something. He couldn't quite describe the feeling in the right way but it was as if something was fluttering around in one of his biocomponents near his abdominal area. He decided that he liked that smile.

"Connor! You comin' or what?" Hank spoke up, getting bored of watching two idiots talk to each other.

Connor's gaze tore away from Craig's smile after lingering for a few extra seconds and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm coming." With that Connor lightly tugged at the leash to grab Sumo's attention away from the young girls who he was currently licking to death and started walking towards the door of the house. Momentarily he glanced back to watch Craig walk back to his own house and couldn't stop his lips from lifting upwards into a smile.


	2. A New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While unpacking a new neighbor comes over to introduce himself to Hank and Connor who have just moved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of what to do after the first chapter and this popped up in my mind. It was written relatively quickly so there may be some pacing issues.

* * *

 

 

The front door closed with a small thud and Sumo barked as his tail wagged happily, the dog staring at the many boxes he could potentially get into. Connor sighed and went to unclip the leash from the gentle giant's collar, merely hoping that he wouldn't cause too much trouble while they unpacked.  Glancing up he took note that Hank was looking at him with what could only be described as the most obnoxious knowing look he had ever seen, and he had met some pretty obnoxious people before.

 

  "So...Got a thing for that guy, huh, Connor?" Hank smirked as he spoke, watching as Connor looked away briefly, before continuing on. "Didn't know you swung that way, kid. In the Eden club, you were staring at a lot of girls, heh maybe you just got a thing for Asians."

 

 Connor couldn't help but roll his eyes as he finally let the dog off the leash and set the leash aside. "I was looking at all the androids there, not just the women because it was an investigation. Anyways, I barely met the guy, he was just nice that's all." Shrugging the android stood and removed his jacket as he gazed at the number of boxes that they would have to unpack. According to analysis, it could take about three days at most to unpack and move everything if he worked at it all day and night even without much help from Hank.

 

"Didn't deny the Asian thing..." Muttering to himself Hank decided to change the subject, for now, he can tease Connor more about this at a later time.

 

 Both of the men began to unpack items and move pieces of furniture where they'd look best, both occasionally bickering over which thing would look best where. Hours past and Connor had to say he was impressed with how much effort Hank was putting into this, perhaps with this much help from Hank during the day the house could be unpacked in two days. His train of thought was broken when the sound of knocking was heard.

 

"Christ! Who the fuck is that?" Wiping the sweat from his brow  Hank readjusted the box in his arms before sighing and setting it down at his feet while continuing to grumble unhappily.

 

"I don't know." With a slight tilt of the head, Connor walked over to the door and opened it, making sure Sumo was out of sight. There was a blonde man standing there with a bright pink polo shirt, khaki pants, and a light blue sweater draped against his shoulders. With a small glance back Connor could tell immediately that Hank didn't really care for the preppy looking man one bit but was trying to avoid being rude by pressing his lips tightly together.

 

"Hello! I'm your new neighbor Joseph! I brought over this plate of cookies to welcome you into the neighborhood!" Passing the plate of cookies over into the android's hands Joseph's smile never faded, it was a bit creepy to be quite honest. "My daughter Christie wanted me to let you know she baked them herself."

 

He leaned in closer. "but just between you and me, she just sprinkled in the chocolate chips."

 

 Furrowing his eyebrows slightly Connor wondered if that joke was supposed to be funny because in his opinion, it wasn't, and yet Joseph laughed softly to himself. "Thank you for the cookies. My name's Connor, over there's my buddy Hank." He pointed, after setting the plate on a nearby table, at the man behind him who was currently borderline glaring at the chipper man. An awkward silence filled the air but that didn't stop Joseph from talking some more.

 

"Anyways! I was wondering if you'd like to come to a barbeque I'm having at my house for everyone in the cul-de-sac, it's at three pm this Friday and it'd be a good chance to meet all your other neighbors!"

 

Connor already knew Hank wouldn't go unless he literally dragged him there...or if there was alcohol. His brown eyes darted around from object to object as he silently thought to himself, it taking merely a few seconds in real time. Did he really want to meet any of the other neighbors? Not really. However, since that Craig guy lived across the street there would be a high probability of him attending the event and Connor would be a liar if he said he wasn't just a little interested in meeting him again.

 

 "Sure, sounds great. We'd love to attend. Wouldn't we Hank?" With a cheeky smile, he turned to his older friend, the tight-lipped frown on the man's face being noticed almost immediately. 

 

A few seconds passed with no one making a sound before Hank smirked, his eyes gleaming. Oh no. "Yeah, sure, we'll be there." He walked closer, standing right next to Connor now, placing a hand on the android's shoulder. "Is the guy from across the street gonna be there? Connor was really into him."

 

"You mean Craig?" With a tilt of the head, Joseph began to smile even wider. "Yeah he'll be there, always is, I mean unless there's an emergency with his kids."

 

"Do you think you could put in a good word and tell him that Connor really really-" Clasping a hand over Hank's mouth quickly Connor gulped, feeling as if his face had overheated, unable to tell that there was a slight blue tint on his cheeks from his embarrassment causing Thirium to rise in his face.

 

"-Really appreciated being welcomed into the neighborhood by him. Yep. Just as I appreciate you welcoming us too." Joseph didn't look as if he was believing a word coming out of his mouth but he shrugged anyways to appease the flustered boy.

 

"Hey, it's none of my business if you got a little crush on Craig."

 

"I d-don't. We only met one time."

 

Joseph continued as if he hadn't heard a single word that had come out of Connor's mouth. "Anyways I should probably be going now, you can just bring the plate back at the barbeque. It was nice to meet you, neighbors!" He turned around to leave before smirking slightly. "Oh and I'll be sure to put in a good word with Craig for you!" And with that, he was off.

 

Connor just stood there for a bit with a hand still over Hank's mouth before slowly reaching over to close the door. Taking a deep breath, he regained as much of his composure as he could before talking.  "Well, that was...embarrassing to say the least."

 

"That guy didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought, his constant smiling was fucking weird though." Hank was a bit surprised that Connor was still so calm and collected, he shouldn't because well we're talking about Connor here, but he could still sense a strong sense of embarrassment coming from the android.  He ruffled the synthetic hairs on Connor's head before nodding his head over to the rest of the boxes. "We better finish this up before Friday. Otherwise, I won't be able to meet your soon-to-be boyfriend and approve of him."

 

Connor frowned but followed Hank to help unpack some more, watching Hank stuff cookies in his mouth the entire time they worked and listening as he muttered about how the cookies were burnt but still pretty good. He began to think about the human mind for a little bit, Hank's ramblings about the cookies getting a bit repetitive. Why did humans have to exaggerate things so much? He had met someone one single time and there was already talk of that guy being his boyfriend. He supposed he understood the basic principle as to why it was done but it didn't mean he had to like it when it was about him.


	3. The Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor attends the barbeque Joseph had invited him and Hank to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block for a bit but I wanted to get a new chapter out despite that. I know this chapter isn't the best and that it is pretty short. I will come back to edit it later but I'm tired so here it is

 

* * *

Brushing a hand through the synthetic hair fibers on his head Connor let out a sigh. He took in his appearance in the mirror, silently wondering if he looked at least decent in what he chose to wear though he supposed he could go ask Hank once he was done. His hair was styled the same as usual but perhaps a tad messier, he wore a grey hoodie with a gold and blue fish design on the front that clung to his sides, black skinny jeans that hugged his hips, and a pair of grey and black sneakers. A soft hum left his throat as he left the bathroom, an anxious feeling tugging at the biocomponents in his chest.

Looking around the house Connor frowned remembering that Hank had gone drinking out drinking the night before despite the android's persistent protests. They both had to go to the barbeque today and yet it seems that Connor might be attending alone. Rubbing his hands together, he found irritation start to bubble up, but decided to find something to distract himself for the time being instead of brewing over it.

"Dammit Hank." grumbling the words softly to himself he walked over to the kitchen to finish up the side dish he was planning to bring, he wasn't told to bring one but Hank had informed him that it's better to bring one just to be on the safe side. Grabbing things from the fridge Connor worked at a quick pace until the deviled eggs were finished, putting them on the large plate. He didn't have any need to eat them nor did he have any of the means necessary to get rid of food he may consume without it potentially messing up the components inside of him. That's one of the reasons he wanted Hank to be here, to let him know if this food was truly decent enough to bring, he was a detective model after all and so he didn't come with the recipes and instructions built into him.

He expected to hear the jingle of keys any minute but instead heard nothing. Grabbing his coin from the table and tucking it safely in the pocket of his hoodie Connor made the decision just to show up now. He was still irritated despite the distraction and needed people to talk to or just really something else to do. Taking care of Sumo's needs before he left Connor eventually found himself making his way to the house he thought he could safely assume was Joseph's by the commotion coming from the backyard he noticed the large anchor on the front. Tacky.

Connor's lips pursed slightly as he decided what to do. Should he just enter the backyard through the gate or knock on the front door? Hesitantly Connor walked over and settled on a middle ground, knocking on the backyard gate which came up a little below his chest. Joseph glanced over at him with his usual beaming grin and left a very odd goth man he was in conversation with to open the gate and show Connor where to set the food. There was a large number of veggie plates sitting on the table untouched.

Connor felt a pat on his back and glanced over at Joseph as he began to talk. "You should go introduce yourself to the other neighbors! Oh and don't worry, I already put in a good word for you with Craig." He said the last part with a wink and Connor felt his face heat up, glad when the blonde man left him to his own devices.

Glancing around he saw a decent amount of people here and decided it best to at least scan faces for names. Among the number of faces and names, Connor felt his teeth clench as he read one of them...Hank Anderson. The man who was supposed to arrive home hours ago was already here and drinking with some guy named Robert Small. Hank seemed to notice and waved him over only for Connor to turn his face away, oh he can be bitter when he wants to be. His eyes landed on Craig which caused the man, who was still in workout gear, to smile over at him and after noticing how uncomfortable Connor seemed he also waved him over.

He felt his feet moving as he started walking over to the man and smiled awkwardly. "Hey, Connor, bro it's nice to see you again." The two men next to Craig, Matt and Hugo, seemed to be arguing about art pieces and it seemed that Craig wanted no part of that conversation.

"It's nice to see you again too." He wished he had something cooler to say, he really did, and normally he would have but he just felt so nervous around this man that it felt as if he was malfunctioning sometimes.

"How do you like the neighborhood so far?" Craig spoke with a tilt of his head and his baby, River, started gurgling softly to herself and making small sounds as if she was trying to talk.

Connor felt himself nod and started fidgeting with the coin in his pocket. "We just finished unpacking so I haven't gotten to look around the town much but everything I've seen has been good."

There was a slight pause in the conversation before anyone spoke, Craig opening his mouth. "If you want maybe I could show you around sometime, dude."

"I'd like that. If you don't mind of course." The last part sounded rushed and Connor knew that but he just hoped the man he was speaking to couldn't tell the number of feelings flooding through him.

The two men seemed to cease their argument and looked over at them, the one named Matt tilting his head slightly as he looked over Connor, he began speaking. "You look really familiar." That was the only thing he said as it seemed he went into a trail of thought for a minute.

"He really does..." This time it was Hugo who spoke. Craig looked a bit confused, seemingly not understanding why they thought Connor looked so familiar.

Connor knew where these men knew him from and he was honestly surprised no one else thought he had looked familiar or had taken note that he was the android who had led thousands of Deviants out of Cyberlife. He no longer had his LED planted against his head because even if the revolution was over everyone still knew that some people would still go around attacking androids and it was just safer to live without it. Other than that he looked exactly the same as he did on the news.

He felt himself start to fidget a bit more as a look of realization hit Hugo's face. "You're that android that led thousands of others to the revolution, right?" Connor slowly nodded

"Wait, bro, you're an android?"


End file.
